jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winger/Gallery
Images of Winger. |-|Promotional Images= Groupshot-promo.jpg |-|Season One= ''Birds of a Feather Winger-Birds of a Feather07.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather08.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather11.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather12.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather14.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather13.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather08.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather05.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather20.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather19.jpg Winger&Skully-Birds of a Feather03.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather18.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather17.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather16.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather07.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather06.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather15.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather10.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather09.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather06.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather04.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather03.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather05.jpg Winger&Skully-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Winger&Skully-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather04.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather03.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Izzy&Winger-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather02.jpg Winger_with_Skully.jpg|Winger with Skully. 1322767763896_bobimg_Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates_mif_2x1_Overlay_590_295.jpg|Winger meets Izzy, Cubby and Jake for the first time JakeandtheNeverlandWinger.png 114107813.jpg 114107814.jpg 114108009.jpg 114108008.jpg 114107970.jpg Flying.JPG Winger and the Crew.jpg Skullywingerwise.png Jake-Skully-Winger- Birds of a Feather.jpg Winger-.jpg Winger-Birds of a Feather0.jpg Winger&crew-Birds of a Feather10.jpg WingerCubbySkully&Jake-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Winger and the Crew-Birds of a Feather01.jpg Jake&crew-Birds of a Feather05.jpg Jake&crew-Birds of a Feather04.jpg Jake&crew-Birds of a Feather03.jpg Skully&Winger-Birds of a Feather01.jpg SkyBird Island is Falling! 125479518.jpg 125479588.jpg winger01.jpg winger02.jpg Wise Old Parrot16.jpg Wise Old Parrot17.jpg Skybird Island goldentree.png Groupshot-skybird island falling.jpg Wise Winger&Skully-Skybird Island is Falling!.jpg WiseWingerSkully-Skybird Island is Falling!.jpg Groupshot-skybird island falling02.jpg |-|Season Two= The Queen of Never Land Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land26.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land25.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land24.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land23.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land17.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land16.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land12.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land09.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land08.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land07.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land06.png Pirate_Princess_and_Winger.png|Pirate Princess and Winger Pirate Princess Read a Scroll.jpg Pirate Princess35.png Pirate Princess39.png Pirate Princess38.png Pirate Princess36.png Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land02.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg Smee Pirate princess Winger-The Queen of Never Land.png Pirate Princess37.png Sail Away Treasure Wise Old Parrot15.jpg Wise Old Parrot14.jpg Wise Old Parrot13.jpg Wise Old Parrot09.jpg Wise Old Parrot06.jpg Wise Old Parrot05.jpg Wise Old Parrot02.jpg Wise Old Parrot01.jpg Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Winger-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Winger-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg WingerSkully&Wise Old-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg WingerSkully&Wise Old-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg WingerSkully&Wise Old-Sail Away Treasure03.jpg HookWinger&Wise Old-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure18.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure11.jpg Hook&SmeeLeaky Beak-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Birthday Bash!02.jpg Birthday Bash!01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Birthday Bash!04.jpg |-|Season Three= Jake's Pirate Swap Meet SmeeWingerPirate Princess-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet01.jpg Smee-erella! Smee-erella!02.jpg Play It Again, Cubby! Groupshot-Play It Again, Cubby!01.jpg Winger &crew-Play It Again Cubby.jpg Princess Power! Groupshot-Princess Power03.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power05.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power02.jpg Gropshot-Princess Power04.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power01.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power.jpg Pirate PrincessWingerIzzy -Princess Power.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power.jpg WingerIzzy&Pirate princess-Princess Power.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!05.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!04.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!05.jpg Tiara Tunnel03.jpg Winger-Princess Power01.jpg Winger-Princess Power02.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power02.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!01.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power03.jpg Winger-Princess Power03.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power04.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power05.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power06.jpg Winger-Princess Power04.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power08.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power06.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power07.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!10.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!11.jpg Tiara Tunnel05.jpg Group-Princess Power05.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!02.jpg Winger-Princess Power!02.jpg Winger-Princess Power!03.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!12.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!09.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!08.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!04.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!15.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!16.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!17.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!18.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!19.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!21.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!22.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!23.jpg Winger-Princess Power!04.jpg Izzy&Winger-Princess Power!01.jpg Winger-Princess Power!05.jpg Winger-Princess Power!06.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!21.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!22.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!23.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!24.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!25.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!03.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!14.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!10.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!07.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!06.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!05.jpg Captain Scrooge '' Groupshot-Captain Scrooge05.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge01.jpg |-|Merchandise= Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Coloring Sheet - Skully and Winger.png Disney Junior Official Magazine -issue18.jpeg Disney Junior Magazine-16.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries